


You Alone?

by Starra



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Crack Relationships, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, I have No Excuse, Light Angst, M/M, Military Veterans - Freeform, One Night Stands, Post-Divorce, Rare Pairings, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starra/pseuds/Starra
Summary: Blanca runs into a newcomer at his usual bar. He gets talking to the man and discovers he's a recently divorced military veteran named Max. The two of them discover that they have a couple of things in common.Blanca ends up taking Max home that night. Max passes out before things get too dangerous, but Blanca does gain a couple of new experiences.Written for Banana Fish Angst Week. Prompt: Jan 10 - Guns (very very liberal usage of said prompt!)





	You Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Am I outta ideas? I'm outta ideas.
> 
> Please don't ask about this, I have no clue either, lol. 
> 
> It's very rushed but I might revisit this some day.

Once again, Blanca found himself setting foot in the same bar. He usually came here when he was feeling down on himself, in the hopes that some alcohol would at least make him forget temporarily.

This time, however, his regular spot was taken by a man he'd never seen at the bar before. He was perhaps not too much older than Blanca himself, had short, light brown hair and seemed to be writing something down on a notepad. Blanca decided to see if he wanted company.

"You alone?" Blanca asked. The man looked up at him. He looked worn out and Blanca could maybe spot faded tear-stains on his cheeks.

"Unfortunately," the man grumbled. "What's it to ya?" He glared at Blanca. An understandable reaction -- this wasn't a gay bar, after all.

"I just haven't seen you around," Blanca explained. "So I was curious. But, ah," he added, "Not in that sense. I usually sit where you're sitting, you see."

"I can move," the newcomer offered.

"No, no," Blanca shook his head. "It's not like it's actually my seat." He paused. "I'll go and order a drink. If you don't want anything to do with me when I come back, let me know and I'll go and sit elsewhere. But if you decide you desire my company, as I, personally, find it's nice having someone to talk to, I shall lend an ear for the rest of the evening."

The man sighed. "Fine," he huffed, resuming his note-taking as Blanca walked off.

 

Blanca ordered his usual whiskey and returned to the table with it in hand.

 

"What'll it be?" he asked as the man glanced up at him again.

"...Sit down," the man grumbled. Blanca sat across from him.

"What brings you here, then?" Blanca asked as he took a sip of his drink. "You're definitely new here."

"Divorce."

"Ah."

"What about you?" he shot back. "No fair if you're the only one asking questions."

Blanca paused for a second as he put his glass down on the table. "Sometimes," he said, "I just fancy a drink. There's nobody waiting for me at home, after all."

"Did she also get sick of you?" the man asked bitterly.

"Ah, no, it's nothing like that," Blanca said with a sad chuckle. "My wife... died some years ago, that's all."

"...Oh."

They sat in silence, sipping away at their drinks.

"So how'd she die?" the man asked slowly. "Er... If you don't wanna say, don't bother." He seemed to have realised that it might not've been the best question to ask.

"She was caught up in an incident," Blanca explained. "Nothing to do with her. I happened to be out of the country at the time, and only received the news when I returned."

"Why were you out of the country? Business?"

 

So much for Blanca being the one asking questions...

 

"No," Blanca said. "Back then I was enlisted in the military. The incident took place whilst I was deported."

The man's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're also a vet?"

"Oh? So that's two things we have in common," Blanca smiled. "But I should clarify -- I wasn't part of the US military."

"That explains it," the man chuckled. "I didn't _think_ I recognised you from anywhere. I only got back a couple of years ago myself."

"Where from?" Blanca was genuinely interested.

The man paused, frowning slightly. "Iraq," he said quietly. "Hellhole over there. We went in and fucking ruined the place. They tell you you're heroes, but once you see the faces of the civilians whose husbands and fathers and brothers you've killed... all you feel like is a fucking villain." He took a large swig of his drink.

"I know the feeling," Blanca said. "I thought I was serving my country and doing the right thing, but... after meeting my wife, I learnt I wasn't. That I as only hurting people like her, not helping anyone." He also took a drink.

"Which country?" Blanca usually didn't reveal details about himself, but there was something compelling about the way his drinking buddy was asking him that made him answer his questions.

"The glorious USSR," Blanca replied sarcastically. "Perhaps we would've met on the battlefield in another lifetime."

The man laughed. "Very much so," he grinned. "By the way, I'm Max." He extended a hand. Blanca smiled as he shook it.

"I go by Blanca," he said. "It's a nickname. I don't want those old government dogs finding me, you see."

"Understandable," Max said as he took another drink. "I'm a reporter and a journalist, so I'm familiar with the idea."

"I see..." Perhaps telling a reporter his personal information wasn't the smartest idea, but it did explain why he was so intent on asking questions.

 

Max finished his drink first.

 

"I think I'll head on home," he announced, wobbling slightly as he stood up. "Well... not that the apartment I'm livin' in is _home_..."

"Let me accompany you," Blanca suggested, quickly downing the rest of his own drink. "It's quite late, I don't want you getting mugged on the way."

Max mumbled something unintelligible, so Blanca took that as a 'yes'.

Max held on to Blanca's arm to steady himself as they walked down the streets. Max was leading the way, although Blanca knew that if he somehow forgot where his apartment was, Blanca could bring Max to his apartment for the night.

...Blanca. The ladies' man. Bringing a _man_ home?

Well, maybe they could discuss the wars they'd fought in. If Max was anything like Blanca, he'd be plagued by less than pleasurable memories, too. Blanca had found in the past that talking to his wife had helped, and he wondered how much Max had spoken up about what he'd experienced in battle. Not that it was any of Blanca's business.

Max, as Blanca had predicted, got lost. Thankfully they weren't too far away from Blanca's place, so he managed to convince Max to stay with him.

 

As soon as they were inside Blanca's apartment, Max started kissing him.

"W-What the-" Blanca pushed him away, completely taken aback.

"What d'ya mean 'what'?" Max purred. "You're taking a man home from the bar, Blanca. I'm no spring chicken, I know how this game works."

Blanca felt himself sweating slightly. Max was pretty drunk, and obviously didn't know what he was saying. Blanca wouldn't sleep with a _sober_ man, let alone a drunk one who wasn't in control of their own actions.

"C'mon, man, show me your gun," Max smirked, slurring his words slightly. His gun? Blanca had no idea if Max meant an _actual_ gun or if it was a euphemism. It was probably a euphemism.

Blanca, for some stupid, unexplainable reason, couldn't resist this man's charms. Maybe he was drunk himself, despite only having one glass of whiskey.

"L-Let's at least go to my room," Blanca blurted out. "It's... uncomfortable in here."

"So we're doin' it, then?" Max asked.

This was Blanca's last chance to bail. Logically, he should kick Max out and tell him no, but it was getting late, and Max would probably pass out in the street, and Blanca didn't exactly want to be responsible for that. "I suppose we are," he said as he led Max to his bedroom.

Blanca had barely sat down before Max quickly pulled Blanca's pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"Lucky bastard," he hissed at Blanca's dick. Blanca felt oddly embarrassed.

 

Max's blowjob skills left something to be desired, but Blanca figured it was his first time doing it, so he decided not to be harsh and just try and enjoy the ride. It didn't take long for him to become fully erect, despite the alcohol and despite it being another man that was sucking him off.

"I'll help you out," Blanca panted once he noticed Max's erection straining beneath his jeans. Max groaned as Blanca unbuckled his belt, took off his pants and exposed his member to the cool air.

They positioned themselves so that they were facing each other sitting on the bed, Blanca manoeuvring so that his dick was touching Max's and he was straddling Max's lap.

Blanca began stroking both of their members quickly, not needing to use lubricant as they were both already leaking precum. Max was the first to reach orgasm, letting out a loud grunt as he did so. Blanca soon followed suit, spilling semen over his hand that was already coated in Max's liquid.

Blanca stood up and turned to say something to Max, but the fellow veteran had rolled over onto his stomach and had fallen asleep. Blanca couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

 

 _I bet he's going to be very confused in the morning_.

 

Blanca cleaned himself up and brought Max back a wet towel. He gently dried Max off, the other man not waking up. As Blanca pulled Max up the bed and moved him onto his back, he heard him mumble in his sleep.

"Jessica..." That was most likely the name of his ex-wife, Blanca assumed.

He chose to sleep on the sofa that night, but he used Max's notepad (which somehow hadn't gotten lost on their journey) to write a brief explanation as to what had happened. He made sure to state that they hadn't slept together (which was true) but left out the part about the blowjob... and the handjob.

 

Blanca avoided going to that bar for the next few weeks, and the next time he did visit it again, Max wasn't there.


End file.
